waltereliasdisneyfandomcom-20200214-history
Toy Tinkers
Toy Tinkers is a 1949 Christmas-themed Donald Duck and Chip 'n' Dale animated short. Synopsis Chip and Dale are awoken from hibernation to the nearby sounds of Donald Duck chopping down a pine tree. They follow Donald, as he is singing "Jingle Bells", to his house where they spy on him setting up his Christmas tree. Seeing all the presents under the tree, especially the nuts, they decide to break into his house and start stealing the nuts. As they are loading up nuts, Dale runs into a few misadventures with the toys. Upon running back into Chip, he gets slapped back into reality. Donald is then alerted by the sounds of Chip and Dale loading up a toy truck with nuts. Angered but mischievous, Donald activates a train set so that Dale is forced to stop at the rail crossing where he empties the truck, but Chip promptly comes by and steals the bowl of nuts back. Angered even more, Donald comes up with another plan. As the chipmunks are celebrating, Donald Duck comes out from the fireplace as Santa Claus, pretending to give them presents. Chip being given a disproportionally larger present, Dale feels jealous and fights Chip over his present. When Chip finally pushes Dale aside and opens the present, Donald reveals he was hiding a gun in there the entire time. Having them at gunpoint, he "arrests" them and marches them into a toy police truck where he locks them in and sends them off to crash into the wall. Upon crashing, Donald sinisterly says "So you want some nuts eh?" and loads up a toy rifle with nuts and shoots them. Chip and Dale take refuge behind a makeshift trench consisting of presents and containing a toy cannon. Donald finds them there to be shot twice by tomatoes by the cannon and promptly makes a trench of his own. Wearing a WWI era helmet he tells them to prepare themselves, and they promptly begin fighting in the style of a WWI battlefield. Chip and Dale sneak a telephone into Donald's trench and call him via another telephone behind their own. When he answers, they shoot the phone with the cannon, sending it to his ear, and the battle ensues. The phone rings again, prepared for it this time, Donald holds the receiver away from his ear only to realize that ballet music is playing and he begins listening to it and enjoying the music, only to be shot again. In anger, he tries calling them and sending a stick of dynamite via the phone lines to retaliate but the dynamite duds. The phone calls him again and he takes another blast, forcing him to surrender, waving a white flag while Chip and Dale march out of the house as all the toys (including marching figures) carry out all the nuts for them. Characters *Donald Duck *Chip 'n' Dale Releases Television *''Walt Disney Presents, episode #5.12: "From All of Us to All of You" *Good Morning, Mickey, episode #80 Home video '''VHS' *''Walt Disney Cartoon Classics: The Continuing Adventures of Chip 'n' Dale Featuring Donald Duck'' *''Jiminy Cricket's Christmas'' DVD *''Walt Disney's Classic Cartoon Favorites - Volume 8: Holiday Celebration with Mickey & Pals'' *''Walt Disney Treasures: The Chronological Donald, Volume 3'' *''Chip 'n' Dale Volume 2: Trouble in a Tree'' Trivia *The Music, which plays on the Gentleman's Duel Toy, which Dale finds, is the same music that plays during the Toy March in "Santa's Workshop"? *When Dale is walking, with the Hat & Cane, when he bows to the Dolls, the Music sounds like; "So This Is Love", from; Cinderella, which was released the following year. ** The Doll itself having some similarity in appearance, to Cinderella, too? *When seen as part of From All Of Us To All Of You, this short is preceded by a new animation where Chip and Dale chop down an evergreen branch for their Christmas tree, which they decorate. After going to sleep for Santa Claus, the short proceeds as normal, with the chipmunks being awoken by Donald. Gallery 48505.jpg 48506.jpg 48507.jpg 48508.jpg 48509.jpg 48510.jpg Donald_as_Santa.jpg 48512.jpg 48513.jpg 48514.jpg 1992-goof-christmas-08.jpg Wdt-donald-91.jpg 1949-noel-2.jpg Donald on phone.jpg 1949-noel-3.jpg Toytinkers.jpg Tumblr lvlcb901ga1r3jmn6o1 1280.png Tumblr lvp83hrGm61r3jmn6o3 1280.png Tumblr lvp83hrGm61r3jmn6o2 1280.png Tumblr lvp83hrGm61r3jmn6o1 250.png Tumblr lwexz7c0Uf1r3jmn6o1 1280.png Tumblr mxqy2jd8OP1s2wio8o2 400.gif Tumblr mxqy2jd8OP1s2wio8o1 400.gif Tumblr lvq114XXwK1r3jmn6o1 r1 1280.png Donald-Duck-Toy-Tinkers-Walt-Disney-Cartoon-2013.jpg Tumblr nguob1rccR1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg Chip 'n' dale looking outside the window.jpg Donald about to chop down a tree.jpeg External links *Christmas Specials Wiki: Category:Animated shorts Category:Donald Duck shorts Category:Chip 'n' Dale shorts Category:Christmas productions Category:1949 shorts Category:Academy Award nominated films